


like a river flows

by primasveraas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Spoilers, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, an extension of their hug scene but much much gayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primasveraas/pseuds/primasveraas
Summary: When the war is finally won, all Poe can think only of Finn and the opportunity that almost slipped away from them both. He loves Finn more than anything, and there's something he must do upon seeing him again.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	like a river flows

Poe lands Black One impatiently, hurrying through the landing sequence, nearly wishing that he could leave his x-wing before it even touches the ground. He knows that every second in the air is another second away from Finn, and while his heart hasn’t stopped pounding from the adrenaline of the battle, it also aches just to see the other man again. The comms have been largely silent since confirming the Resistance’s escape, but the victory was too narrow and at an incredible cost. All Poe wants to see Finn with his own eyes, hug and touch him again, if only to confirm that he’s still here and alive.

The moment the landing gear touches the forest floor, Poe is scrambling out of the cockpit, ignoring the throbbing pain in his arm and BB-8’s indignant beeps at being left behind. Briefly, he had caught sight of the Millennium Falcon carrying Finn, but it had been lost again in the chaos of the rest of the fleet arriving at the base.

He pushes through the crowd, a frenzied mess of people reuniting with loved ones or mourning those who did not return. His heart breaks at the thought of Karé, now widowed and facing the rest of her life without Snap. The thought causes a lump to well in this throat, not only at the loss of his friend, but at the realization that he too, almost lost the love of his life.

That is, should Finn feel the same way. Poe knows he loves Finn; he has carried the weight of his affection and adoration for nearly a year now, and it consumed him entirely during the Battle of Exogol. There is no one else capable of making his heart complete.

And then he sees him.

Poe wants to shout Finn’s name, but he suddenly feels that if he tried to speak, all that would leave him is sobs. But there is Finn, alive and safe and unharmed, and he’s already spotted Poe, rushing into his arms, grinning widely. Poe cups the back of Finn’s neck, drawing him close as humanly possible. He breathes him in, the scent of sweat accompanying his usual muskiness, and buries his face in his shoulder. Finn’s arms around him are like home: warm and comforting and unfaltering in being so. 

Finn can feel Poe’s breath against his neck; it is hot and there is icy fire coursing through Finn’s veins. They are impossibly close, bodies intertwined, and yet it is still not enough. Neither wants to let go; Finn can sense Poe’s excitement, if not through the tingling in the Force then through the pounding of his heartbeat thumping against Finn’s chest.

During his time in the Resistance, and only after Finn had defected from the First Order, Finn had dared to dream what his last thoughts would be, who they would linger upon. And in the last few hours, he had come closer than ever before to truly discovering what it would be.

It was Poe, of course. If he had died crashing that TIE fighter into the sands of Jakku, his last thoughts still would have been of Poe, and every day since then, it’s been objectively true and undeniably so.

They pull back slightly, but remain with their arms encircling each other. Finn notices how Poe’s eyes flicker down to his lips, just like they usually do, and realizes what this means. Without thinking, still high off of adrenaline and filled with bravery, Finn leans in and kisses Poe, sudden and hard. His mouth is open, something Poe responds to quite well; there is a second of surprised hesitation, then Poe is kissing right back, full force and enthusiastic in a way that makes Finn’s heart sing.

It is long and imperfect and wonderful. Poe’s arm, captured between them, is awkward in its sling and after several seconds, Finn realizes the tears in his own eyes, escaping through closed lids. 

Poe separates from him, smile fading as he sees the wetness on his cheeks. His good hand travels slowly up to Finn’s face, wiping away the tears.

“Hey- hey, I’m sorry. If that wasn’t alright, I can-”

“No,” Finn cuts the other man off, ignoring how his voice breaks, cracking with emotion. “I love you, Poe Dameron. I didn’t think I was ever going to get to tell you.”

Then Poe crumbles too, and Finn thinks that he’s never seen Poe so helplessly lost before. He brings Finn close, pressing their foreheads together. The pilot’s voice is quiet, nearly meek, and Finn understands that his own desperation to be together and completely so, is reflected in Poe. “I love you too. And I almost lost you.” Now, Poe is holding his face in his hands, eyes shining and pained. “Never again, Finn. I never want to face anything in the galaxy without you.”

A sob leaves Finn at the same time Poe kisses him again, but Poe is there to murmur comfort against his lips, swaying him gently in his arms. Stars, everything he could have lost is here in his embrace, and there is no greater relief in knowing that now, they are together and whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested from Tumblr and I'm just very glad to give TROS the gay glow-up its characters deserve.
> 
> Title is from “Can’t Help Falling in Love” because I am very basic but it fits so well.


End file.
